


art for the story "Ships in the Night "

by skyhighjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, dean cas pinefest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly
Summary: Castiel Novak was sheltered growing up and is used to doing what everyone else wants, from taking suppressants, to working a job that he despises. But everything changes the moment that he follows the most tantalizing scent he’s ever smelled, and he collides with the source, literally. Their impact causes the Omega to drop the engagement ring box he’s holding, kneeling down to retrieve it on bended knee, to Castiel’s horror. Confused, Castiel runs away from the Omega after jumping to conclusions.Dean Winchester, a bakery owner, has always wanted a family and a home, but every Alpha he’s ever scented has been a major turn-off. Until his Alpha runs right into him while he’s picking up something for Sam’s fiancee. Despite having waited for his mate for his entire life, Dean panics when he begins to believe that Cas is too good to be true. How will things change when Dean also learns that the Alpha may not be able to give him the family he’s always wanted?Life keeps trying to throw them together but, like two ships in the night, they evade each other until they’re both so miserable they have no choice but to communicate and try to decide if their bond is something worth deepening.





	art for the story "Ships in the Night "

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879404) by [skyhighjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly), [TheTwistedWillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwistedWillow/pseuds/TheTwistedWillow). 



> yeeeeehhh I'm so happy to have worked with thetwistedwillow she is amazing and the story is absolutely fantastic :)  
> so please go and read UWU <3

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on my tumblr: http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/


End file.
